change_123fandomcom-20200214-history
Motoko Gettou
Motoko Gettou is the main protagonists of the series Change 123. She has Dissociative Identity Disorder, a mental disorder usually caused by massive trauma, but in this case was caused by the intense training of her three adoptive fathers. She is the classmate and closest friend of Teruharu Kosukegawa. Appearance Motoko customarily wears her hair in two pigtails and wears glasses. These two traits usually make her very distinguishable from her other personalities. She has a large bust for her small stature, which she is very embarrassed by and uncomfortable with. Motoko's overall apperance without her glasses or pigtails has her resemble her late mother. She resembles Asagi most during the short moment when she and HiFuMi were combined. Motoko's apearance changes subtly when she changes into one of HiFuMi. Each personality has a distinctive hairstyle, and her eye shape, facial expressions, and even her scent are different, as noted by Ginga. None of them need glasses. In addition, the structure of her muscles sometimes changes, as most evidenced when she changes into Mikiri, when her bust appears to get larger. This is because Mikiri has a different muscle structure in her chest.Case 3: Love + Dream =; page 39 Personality Motoko herself is a very shy and passive person. Kannami has said that she is one who lacks the emotion known as 'anger'. As the story progresses, she still is extremely passive and shy, but becomes more confident and more active in her life from meeting Kosukegawa. She starts making new friends, trying new things, things that she didn't try to do, because of the circumstances of her multiple personalites. Zero In Chapter 42, it was revealed that there is a possibility that Motoko may not be the original personality, but merely a "host" personality, implying that the real Motoko might actually be Zero. The identity known thus far as "Motoko" may simply be another split-personality, constructed in order to handle everyday life while perceiving herself to be the true identity. This is proven false, because when Motoko regained her memories of her mother's death it showed a distressed Motoko imagining a young girl with emotionless eyes (Zero) next to her telling her she didn't deserve to be happy. History Motoko's mother, Asagi died when she was five years old, because she was hit by the contents of a veering flatbed truck. It is later discovered that Motoko's mother was a busy woman who coudn't spend much time with the young Motoko. After breaking a promise to go to a elementary school sports festival Motoko untentionally wished she would die. Asagi died following those words. Motoko tramatized held her anger in Zero, the first split personality. Soon after, she was adopted by Jin Hayase, Takezou Kuruma, and Tatsuya Rukawa. She calls them all her "fathers". All of them trained her in their own specialty art- Karate, arms and tactics, and Jujitsu. Case 1: HiFuMi³; page 27 This led to the creation of three personalities in Motoko's mind: Hibiki, Fujiko, and Mikiri, who specialize in each respective art. Collectively, they are known as HiFuMi (Japanese shorthand for "1-2-3"). Plot On the day she met Teruharu Kosukegawa she was being harassed by a pervet. She switched to one of HiFuMi personalities, Hibiki, who beat up the harasser right in front of her classmate Kosukegawa. Hibiki then switced back to Motoko who exclaimed it was HiFuMi's doing. She noticed Kousukegawa and begged him to keep her secret and promised to give him anything.Case 1: HiFuMi³; page 12 Kousukegawa decided to keep her secret and they became friends. During a trip to her father's Takezou Kuruma's home she and Kosukegawa share an awkard kiss, set by Hibiki. When Motoko is confronted by Kosukegawa about the kiss she apologizes, much to his surprise. Kosukegawa then says that what she's doing is strange, Motoko runs off crying after telling him, "I'm a strange girl."Case 8: i (imaginary unit); page 14 During Zero's control of her body Motoko is seen surrounded by HiFuMi in her mind and wonders why she is fighting Kamen Radier. Hearing Kosukegawa confess that he likes everything about her she and HiFuMi hold Zero back before Kosukegawa is dealt the final blow. In their third year of High School Motoko and Kosukegawa finally become boyfriend and girlfriend. Which happens after Motoko overhears his New Year prayer and confesses that being with him makes her smile more.Case 24: Center of Gravity;page 33-34 Their relationship is rather slow, their classmates call their dating "old school", after hearing that haven't held hands. Also after being together for a year they have yet to have a true kiss. This is because, Motoko still worries about the problems that come with HiFuMi and refuses an engagement set by their fathers. Kosukegawa understands her feelings and their fathers are fine with her choice, since they are already dating. After being told that final stage of combining her personalities will be emotionally damaging. Motoko herself tries to become assertive recasting in an otaku movie and trying new things, like bunging jumping. All of which to outweigh the negative asp ect of the reveal and create positive memories for her. But being with Kosukegawa and her effort couldn't beat the reveal about her mother's death. Motoko remembers that her words caused her mother's death, which wasn't actually her fault. To much for Motoko she "disappeared", believing that she didn't deserve happiness. To have Motoko return, HiFuMi decide to leave and join the Soe Clan, which is run by Motoko's grandmother. They also come to the decision to fight their father, Tatsuya Rukawa. At the end of the battle Tatsuya throws Motoko to Kosukegawa, telling him to catch her and take care of her. HiFuMi are able to find a distressed Motoko and make her realize that Kosukega wa means a lot to her. She awakens in Kosukegawa's arms and the two share their first real kiss. She is hinted to be one with HiFuMi as she bought Fujiko's favorite ice cream, remembered that she ate tons of ice cream on her birthday (which is Mikiri's memory), and scared the delinquent that Hibiki beat up. Years later, Motoko is married to Kosukegawa and have three daughters that look a lot like Hibiki, Fujiko, and Mikiri. Relationships Teruharu Kosukegawa Motoko's relationship with Kosukegawa was at first that of friends; he was her first actual friend and, at the time that they became friends, the only one outside of her family who knew about HiFuMi. He agreed to keep her secret, taking her trust extremely seriously, and they were close friends ever since. Motoko believed Kosukegawa had a "thing" with HiFuMi and wanted to respect that, although he truthfully he had feelings for her. When she experienced jealousy over Kosukegawa's friendship with Izuru Hino, Motoko realized that she cared for Kosukegawa in a way that was quite different than a friend. After overhearing his prayer that he would confess to Motoko soon, Kosukegawa and Motoko become in an official relationship. Despite dating for a year, however, Kosukegawka and Motoko still haven't had the bravery to kiss each other. (Hibiki kissed Kosukegawa once and then switched to Motoko at the last second, but Motoko and Kosukegawa agreed it doesn't count.) They do kiss when Motoko returns, happy to be with together again. In the future, Motoko is the mother of Kosukegawa's childern. Asagi Gettou Motoko barely knew her mother, as she was about five years old when she died. When she was living with Asagi, she loved her mother very much but was angry that Asagi had to leave her for work-related matters so often. One day, when Asagi told her that she would have to miss the School Sports Festival, Motoko got angry and told her she wish she would die.Case 49: Roots; page 10 However, at that moment, Asagi happened to be helping Motoko cross the street; when she began to go back to the other side, a flatbed truck with heavy metal water pipes lost control. The pipes began to roll and one of them crushed Asagi.Case 49: Roots; page 11-12 Ever since, Motoko has secretly blamed herself for her mother's death; but she locked all of her anger and grief away inside her. All of those negative feelings are later what would become her fourth personality, Zero. Her Three Fathers Despite the fact that her "fathers" put her through intense training that resulted in the creation of HiFuMi, Motoko does love them and calls each one of them her father. Kannami did DNA testing that showed that Tatsuya Rukawa is the actual father of Motoko, but she has relations towards Takezou Kuruma and Jin Hayase as well.Case 59: Factor Analysis;pages 25-26 In the past they promised Motoko's mother, Asagi that they would raise and care for Motoko. Tatsuya Rukawa Takezou Kuruma Jin Hayase HiFuMi Motoko doesn't exactly know her three other personalities, Hibiki, Fujiko, and Mikiri, having never met them personally, but she is usually fine with their actions as long as they remain discreet. She feels no ill will towards any of them, as long as they don't disrupt her normal routine and make it appear to others as if something is amiss. Hibiki, Fujiko, and Mikiri have also wanted nothing but the best for Motoko, seeing themselves as her guardians; in Motoko's absence, they "take care of" her body, making sure they eat enough, sleep enough, do her schoolwork, and don't get too many injuries. Others Early on in the series Motoko had a school girl crush on Kannami. She gets over her crush as she gets closer to Kosukegawa. References Category:Characters Category:Saotome High School Students Category:Female Characters Category:Soe Clan Members